


Idle Hands

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus finds awards ceremonies tedious, and he wants Remus to help alleviate his boredom.





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

It was only long years of practice at masking his true feelings that kept Severus from fidgeting and sighing as the portly, bald bureaucrat - one more in a long line of portly, bald bureaucrats - droned on about Peace In Our Time and Harmony Between All Beings and A New Era of Tolerance. Rubbish, the lot of it. Everyone was saying what they thought ought to be said, but no one really meant it, or so Severus thought. Remus was far more hopeful that things would change now, but then again, Remus had always been more optimistic than Severus.

Thinking about Remus was pleasant, especially since Remus was sitting right beside him, seeming to listen to each speaker with rapt attention. Severus couldn't tell if he was _really_ listening, or if he was just pretending as Severus had been. If he had to wager, Severus would have said he probably was listening, one of the few people in the room who was.

Well, that could be changed, Severus thought, allowing a tiny smirk to curve his lips. Beneath the table, he rested his hand on Remus' thigh; Remus smiled and lay his hand atop Severus', but he didn't tear his attention away from the speaker otherwise, and Severus frowned a little. Remus was offering a challenge whether he realized it or not, and Severus grew determined to wrest Remus' attention away from the speaker and bring it back to him where it belonged.

He squeezed Remus' thigh and slid his hand up until his fingers brushed against Remus' cock, and he smirked again when he felt it stirring beneath the heavy fabric of Remus' robes. Casually, he moved his pinkie and ring finger up and down, teasing lightly until Remus shifted in his chair and glanced sidelong at Severus.

"Bored, are we?" Remus murmured, his voice laced with amusement.

"Yes." Severus leaned over to murmur in Remus' ear on the pretense of reaching for his wine glass. "I'd rather be home, shagging you."

"Severus, we're about to be awarded the Order of Merlin, first class," Remus reminded him. "You've wanted recognition for years. Now you're finally getting it, and all you can think about is sex?"

Severus gave him a Look. "I was celibate for almost twenty years because of these damned wars before we began this relationship. I want sex more than I want a bit of metal. Specifically, I want sex with _you_. Lots of it. And I want it now."

"Yes, Veruca."

Severus frowned at him, puzzled by the remark, but Remus shook his head, smiling. "We can't leave now. They're awarding the medals soon. We've endured it this long. Surely you can wait a little longer."

Severus moved his hand again, cupping it over Remus' cock and squeezing gently until he felt it harden and Remus squirmed again. "No."

"But to leave now..."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Most of the time, he forgot Remus was a thick-headed Gryffindor, but at times like these, he was forcibly reminded. "They have a loo, don't they?"

Remus snapped his head around to gaze at Severus, his pale blue eyes darkening with arousal, and Severus smirked, knowing he'd found a successful hook. For someone so calm and reserved, Remus had a wicked streak that Severus had enjoyed unearthing over the past couple of months.

"There are still two speakers left before the presentation, according to the program," Severus added.

"Right." Remus was looking at him in the way that said he was about to be ravished within an inch of his life, and he shivered, wondering why he hadn't thought to suggest public sex before now. "I'll go first. You follow in a couple of minutes." With that, he stood quickly, almost knocking over his chair in the process, and he hurried away, giving Severus one last, heated look over his shoulder before he disappeared from the room.

The seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness, and Severus folded his arms and scowled, tapping his foot under the table impatiently. The thought of a tryst in a public loo was a novel one, and it was exciting too; he felt an illicit thrill when he rose, smoothed the front of his robes, and made a stately exit to follow in Remus' wake. He had never done anything like this before; he couldn't have, not in his position. But now he was free, and he could finally do the things normal people did. Granted, having sex in the loo probably wasn't what most normal people did, but he had a lot of wild oat sowing to make up for.

When he arrived at the loo, he found it empty, and he wondered if perhaps he was in the wrong one, but then an arm shot out of the first stall and dragged him in, and he knew he was in the right place. Remus slammed the stall door shut and locked it, and he shoved Severus against the wall, rocking his hips against Severus' until Severus thought all of his bones were going to melt then and there.

"Is this what you want?" Remus' voice was low and husky, full of dark promise, and it made Severus shiver down to his toes. "Mindless rutting in a public loo like a couple of desperate strangers?"

"Yes..." The word came out as half-moan, which would have been embarrassing if he hadn't been so aroused. Clutching Remus' hips, he ground his pelvis against Remus' in return, jolts of fiery need shooting through him as the friction made his cock grow harder until it strained at the confines of his underpants.

Capturing Severus' head between his hands, Remus crushed their mouths together and thrust his tongue between Severus' lips, and Severus sagged against the wall, moaning into the fierce, ravenous kiss. He loved it when Remus was rough with him; it was the evidence of Remus' desire for him that he craved, assuring him Remus wanted him as much as he wanted Remus. Tenderness was a language Remus was having to teach him, but this - this he understood perfectly.

When Remus pulled away, his lips were reddened and wet, and Severus lifted his hand to trace them with his fingertips, fascinated by the lush beauty of Remus' kiss-swollen mouth. Remus clasped Severus' wrist and held it in place, drawing Severus' first two fingers into his mouth and sucking. He gazed steadily into Severus' eyes, his own filled with the heat of lust, and Severus felt his knees turning to water as Remus sucked and licked his fingers like they were Honeyduke's finest lolly - or better yet, Severus' cock.

Keeping Severus' fingers trapped in his mouth, Remus reached down and hiked up Severus' robes, and he wedged his thigh between Severus' legs; grasping Severus' hip with his free hand, he nudged, a silent command, and Severus obeyed, understanding what Remus wanted. It was what he wanted too, and he didn't hesitate to begin riding Remus' thigh, moans turning to hungry groans as he rubbed and thrust, his arousal spiraling higher.

Flicking his tongue back and forth across the webbing between Severus' fingers, Remus rocked against him in return; his moans were muffled, but there was no mistaking the flush of desire rising in his cheeks. Flushed and tousled, he looked like a debauched choir boy, and somehow, that only made Severus' need rage even higher and hotter. He could feel his orgasm building, desperation spurring him to thrust harder and faster against Remus, soft whimpers escaping his throat as he sought release from the sharp tension that was growing and growing, and then it snapped, and Remus clamped his free hand over his mouth, muffling his strangled cry as he came.

He wanted to sink to the floor in a boneless heap, but he couldn't, not when Remus was so close to coming too, and he wound his arm around Remus, sliding his hand down to cup Remus' arse, and rocked against him with quick, sharp thrusts meant to drive him over the edge. Remus arched his back, his eyes going half-lidded and his lips parting to suck in air around Severus' fingers, and Severus felt the convulsive snap of his hips as he came.

Letting his fingers slide free of Remus' mouth, Severus wrapped both arms around Remus, silently urging him to relax; Severus had the wall propping him up, after all, and he knew how sluggish Remus was for a few minutes just after sex. Remus accepted the silent invitation and slumped against him, resting his head on Severus' shoulder while Severus stroked his back soothingly, and he removed his thigh from between Severus' legs, letting Severus' robes fall back into place.

"We should clean up and get back to the presentation," Remus murmured after a few moments, but he didn't actually _move_.

"I suppose we should," Severus agreed, although _he_ didn't move either.

Another minute or two passed, and they remained where they were, letting their ragged breathing and pounding hearts return to their normal rates. Remus slid his arms around Severus' waist and nuzzled his nose against Severus' throat.

"We'll miss getting our awards." Remus paused. "Or worse, someone will come looking for us, and they'll find us in here."

"Do you really care?"

Remus was silent for a moment, as if considering the question. "I don't suppose so." He paused again. "Well, the wine is very good. I wouldn't mind having more of that, and they hadn't served dessert yet."

"They were probably holding it hostage until after all the speakers."

Laughing quietly, Remus pulled back and stretched, and then he drew his wand to perform a few charms to clean them up and steam out the wrinkles they had managed to put in their robes. "There," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "Better?"

Severus smirked, and when he spoke, his voice was a lazy purr. "Much."

Remus smiled and shook his head, an adorable blush staining his cheeks. "I meant my appearance."

"That too," Severus said agreeably. After their little interlude, he was in a far better mood, and he thought he could face the rest of the speeches with some measure of patience.

"You're wicked," Remus said, tucking his wand away and unlocked the stall door. He pushed it open and headed for the door, pausing to glance over his shoulder at Severus. "I like it," he added with a wink, and then he exited the loo, leaving Severus alone to finish straightening himself up.

Severus couldn't quite keep a very small, very pleased smile from curving his lips as he followed a couple of minutes later. He rather liked being wicked too, and since the public tryst had gone over so well, perhaps he ought to make a list of other things he had fantasized about but never had the opportunity to try. As he made his way back to the table and took his seat, he wondered what Remus would think about seeing him in a corset and stockings.

Remus cast a heated sidelong glance at him and rested his hand on Severus' thigh under the table as the last of the boring bureaucrats approached the lectern, and Severus decided it certainly couldn't hurt to find out.


End file.
